A great many bookmarks are known in the prior art for marking a reader's place in a book when the book is set aside. Frequently such devices are temporarily inserted between pages so that when the book is closed, the place is marked by the presence of the device, enabling the book to be reopened to the same place at a later time. The simplest of such devices is merely a ribbon attached to the binding.
Other devices are known which serve to hold a book open to a particular page in order that the reader may continue to read without the use of his or her hands to hold the book open. For example, a reader laying on a beach may find that the wind blows the pages, thus necessitating the use of the hands or some other device to hold the book open and keep the pages from blowing around. Also, frequently one reads a book while performing a variety of tasks with one's hands, for example in a kitchen or in a workshop, and a need exists for keeping the book open.
One prior device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,553, and includes a clip like section for engaging one page, and an extending wing portion for resting against and holding the facing page. The device appears to be much like a large paper clip, however, the presence of the wing portion prevents turning of the pages of the book, or closing of the book, without complete removal of the device.
Another prior device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,816, and includes two different loops which are pivotally connected together. The loops may encircle the desired portion of a book in order to keep the book open, or may encircle the complete book in order to keep the book closed. However, while the pages may be turned in one direction, the device must be removed in order to turn pages in the other direction.
Still another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,438 for holding a book open. This device consists of two straight, non-stretchable flat strips which are secured together at their ends. One of the strips is more flexible than the other in order that it will slightly bend, while the other strip remains rigid. An open book is inserted between the two strips, which then hold the book in that position. The device may be slid up or down on the book, but the device must be removed to turn the pages without damaging them.
Another known device comprises a transparent front hold down arm having a free end and a hinge end, a rear hold down arm having a free end and a hinge end, and a hinge portion connecting the hinge ends, to urge the front and rear arms together so as to clamp onto the open book and hold it flat for reading. In order for this device to adjust to different thickness of books, the hinge must be bigger than the thickest book, making the device rather bulky. It too must be removed in order to turn the pages.
These prior patents do not enable the user to readily turn the pages of the book without essentially removing the device from the book. Further, the prior devices, which do hold a book open, are not well suited for use as a bookmark, or conversely, if they serve well as a bookmark, do not adequately hold the book open for reading.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination of a bookmark and page holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined bookmark and pageholder which overcomes the drawbacks of prior art devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved bookmark pageholder combination which allows turning of the pages without removal from the book.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved bookmark pageholder combination which allows turning of the pages either forward or backward without removal from the book.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved bookmark and pageholder combination which allows the book to be opened or closed to or from the desired page without removal from the book.